Teen Titans High
by cajun-beauty
Summary: AU High school powerless, the teen titans meet up but as with everything there are bumps. There will be comic Teen Titans thrown in as well. They are all sophomores.


Summary: AU High school powerless, the teen titans meet up but as with everything there are bumps. There will be comic Teen Titans thrown in as well. They are all sophomores.

CAST:

Kori Anders: Starfire

Victor Stone: Cyborg

Garfield Logan: Beast Boy

Richard Grayson: Robin

Rachel Darke: Raven

Cassie Sandsmark: Wonder Girl

Conner Kent: Superboy

Barbara Gorden: Batgirl

Kara Kent: Supergirl

Bart Allen: Kid Flash

Mr. Wayne: Batman

Mr. Kent: Superman

Ms. Prince: Wonder Woman

Mr. West: Flash

Mr. Jones: Martian Manhunter

Ms. Hol: Hawkgirl

Mr. Rayner: Green Lantern

Mrs. Lane-Kent: Lois Lane

Personalities:

Kori Anders: She's the new girl, very sweet and hyper. She recently moved from a small Slavic country. She is very preppy.

Vic Stone: Very popular, footballer. He is also very good at computers.

Gar Logan: The school prankster, is a skater and is on the basket ball team. Is crushing on Rachel

Dick Grayson: Popular, football, basketball and soccer player. Is considered one of the hottest boys in school, is dating Barbra.

Rachel Darke: She is goth and is a outsider, she has a crush on Gar and is very studious.

Conner Kent: Popular, football, basketball and soccer player. He is dating Cassie.

Cassie Sandsmark: She is a cheerleader, is dating Conner and is good friends with Kara and Barbra.

Barbra Gordan: She is a cheerleader, is dating Dick. Her best friend is Kara. She recently got back from the hospital.

Kara Kent: She's a cheerleader, is on the track team. BFF's with Barbra, is one of Kori Anders first friends. Likes Bart

Bart Allen: Popular track star with a crush on Kara.

CHAPTER ONE:

Kori Anders stood in front of the big building, her long red hair flowing behind her.

"Hey, are you the new girl?", asked a tall, muscled dark haired boy standing beside a slender blonde, "I'm Conner Kent and this is my cousin Kara."

"Hello, new friends, I am being Kori Anders" said Kori. Kara bit down on her lip laughing.

"Need some help finding the office?" asked Kara.

'Yes, Please." Said Kori nervously.

"So Kori, where are you from?" wondered Kara.

"I am being from the country of Poland" Kori said chipperly.

"Kara and I are from Smallville, Kansas" said Conner.

"Well, here we are" Kara said all of sudden as sure enough an office stood there. Kori smiled.

"Thank you." When the bell rang, Kori paused to see what they did. When a statuesque girl with dark green eyes and choppy cut red hair walked by them, Kara walked over, "Yo, Babs", Kori watched as Conner met up with his own friends, a tall black boy with no hair, a pale boy with black hair, fair boy with green streaked brown hair and a hazel eyed, blonde haired boy. Kori kept watching as a tall goth girl in all black with jet black slunk by and a pretty blonde walked over to Conner. She turned around and headed into the office.

"I am Mr. Clark Kent, the principle. Here is your schedule." He said briskly.

"Are you related to Conner and Kara Kent?" wondered Kori out loud.

"Yes, actually, Kara is my niece and Conner is my son. If you have any problems don't be afraid to talk to me or Mrs Lane-Kent." He said

"Thank you, sir." Kori smiled as she looked at her schedule. Her first period was Chemistry in room 666, with Mr Wayne. Kori hurried towards the room and saw a familiar blonde sitting in the back. When she opened the door everyone's head swivelled to see who the late kid was, and in the commotion Kori saw Kara wave and pat the empty seat beside her. Kori scuttled over and assumed the spot.

"Kori, this Barbra Gordon. Babs, this is Kori Anders" Kara said and the guys in front turned around. "Ok", she laughed, "The black guy is Victor Stone, the weirdo with the green streaks is Garfield Logan, You know Conner, the blonde is Cassie Sandsmark, the black haired boy is Dick Grayson, the blonde dude is Bart Allen and yeah that's it."

Kori laughed and then blushed when Dick smiled at her. "Who is that? Asked Kori pointing at the goth girl in the corner.

"That's Rachel Darke…she's kinda weird but really smart." Babs said.


End file.
